A conventional pipe-type lamp includes a transparent pipe having electrical wire connecting with several bulbs therein. Normally, it uses the conducting pin to insert into the end of the electrical wire in the pipe-type lamp and the pin contacts with the metal wires of electrical wire directly. It can be found that this prior method would break the inner metal wire of the electrical wire, which is been folded. The conductive effect is not good. Furthermore, the connection between the bulbs in the pipe-type lamp is welded, that seems too inconvenient and easily broken when manufacturing. The distance between each two bulbs is not easily controlled and it may affect the decorative effect. Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved conductive connecting structure of a pipe-type lamp, which has provided with a receiver at the end of the electrical wire and the clip to connect with the bulbs together firmly in ease. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.